


Unfinished Business

by SupernaturallyObsessed



Series: Chuck Plays Matchmaker [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Post-Episode: s11e23 Alpha and Omega, Post-Season/Series 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8193211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyObsessed/pseuds/SupernaturallyObsessed
Summary: While Chuck is very happy to be back on speaking terms with his sister, he feels like there are some things he should have done before leaving. Amara encourages him to return to Earth and the Winchesters to tie up some lose ends.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! So while this isn't the first fanfic I've written, it was the first one I felt comfortable posting. Also, this story is ignoring the introduction of Toni Bevell but otherwise it's canon compliant.

“What is wrong, brother?” Amara asked, looking over at the man who was next to her. She and Chuck were sitting on the patio of the house on a private island Chuck had created for their “family bonding.” Although she had been uncertain at first she had to admit that she was enjoying her brother's choice. The sun felt nice and she found looking at the waves to be surprisingly relaxing.

“Nothing. It's nothing. I'm fine,” Chuck said a little too quickly to sound natural. “I'm enjoying spending this time with you, really.” Amara gave a soft smile.

“I may have been away from you for quite a while, but I still know you,” she said. “There is something on your mind. What is it?”

“It's just…" He sighed. “I guess I just feel like I left some loose ends,” he finally admitted. “I didn't take care of them before because we were strapped for time and I was dying and then once you and I talked we left right away.”

“So then go take care of those things. We have eternity together, brother. Go put your mind at ease.” Chuck smiled and stood up, sticking a hand in the pocket of his cargo shorts.

“Thank you, Amara.” He was about to leave when an idea struck him. “Actually, would you be willing to help me with something?” He told her his plan and she smiled.

“Of course. I'd be happy to.”

....................................

When Chuck appeared in the bunker Castiel looked shocked and Sam almost fell out of his chair. He managed to stay upright but the glass of whiskey he had been holding got dropped and shattered on the wooden floor of the library.

“Father?” Castiel asked, his confusion evident.

“Hi, Castiel. I’m sorry we weren’t able to talk earlier.” He waved a hand, cleaning up the spill and fixing the broken glass.

“Where’s Dean?” Sam asked. He had so many other questions he wanted answers to but that was the most important.

“He’s fine,” Chuck said with a smile. “Alive and well. He actually helped Amara and me to reconnect instead of destroy each other. She healed me and I took the soul bomb out of Dean. He’s talking to someone right now but he’ll be back soon.” Sam wanted to protest the rather vague answer but Castiel cut him off before he had the chance. 

“So then why are you here?” He still loved and revered his father, even after everything that had happened, but he had grown more suspicious of things over the years he had spent on earth.

“I felt like I had some loose ends I wanted to tie up before I went away for a little while.”

“You’re leaving again?” There were an array of emotions on Sam’s face. Sadness, anger, desperation, and maybe something else that Chuck couldn’t identify right away.

“Amara and I need some time together away from everything. Things will be okay here on Earth though and I’ll be more attentive from now on. I still believe I need to step away and let you have free will though. That’s not going to change.” Sam was silent for a few moments, processing what he had just been told.

“Okay,” he said finally. His face regained its usual composure and he shifted gears, wanting to get away from the heavy emotions. As hurt as he was, he definitely understood the need for sibling bonding after a fight. And Chuck and Amara had basically had the biggest fight in all of history. “So what did you want to see us about?”

“I just wanted to talk. Didn’t get much time for that before.” He took a seat at the table across from Sam and Cas. “Especially you, Castiel. You were a little…occupied before. I’m sorry for not doing anything about that.”

“It’s fine. I had to live with the choice I made.”

“Still. I’m sorry you had to go through that.” He gave a small smile. “I’m so proud of you, son. For everything. I wanted to make sure you knew that. It would feel wrong to come back and not say anything to you.”

“Thank you,” Cas said, clearly awed. He had been quite shocked to learn that Chuck was actually God. After searching for his father for so long being told that he had been around him years ago was hard to comprehend.

“You too, Sam,” Chuck said, turning to the hunter. “You’ve dealt with more than anyone and yet you just keep going. That’s very admirable.”

“But,” Sam started to counter. He wasn’t good. He’d drunk demon blood, killed people, let Lucifer out of the cage twice, released the darkness, and made so many other mistakes. He didn’t deserve praise from anyone but especially not from God.

“No buts, Sam. I’m all knowing, remember? If I say you’re admirable then I mean it.” His words were firm but his tone was soft and loving. He wanted this to get through to the hunter. When Sam nodded he took that as a sign to continue with what he had come for. “So, I didn’t just come to compliment you two. There was actually something I wanted to do for you. Mostly for you, Sam, but I think you’ll appreciate this too, Castiel.” He couldn’t hold back his smile at their confused looks. Surprising people was just so much fun. “Come on in,” he said. Suddenly a figure stepped into the archway and Sam’s jaw dropped.

“Gabriel? Is it…are you…?”

“It’s really me, kiddo,” the archangel said with a small grin. Sam stood up so fast that he knocked his chair over but at that moment he didn’t really care. He crossed the library in a few quick strides and wrapped Gabriel in a tight hug. The move caught the archangel off guard at first but he recovered quickly. “Hey, Sam,” he said quietly, putting his arms around the hunter. “It’s okay.” Sam finally pulled away after another moment, a little embarrassed about his display of affection. 

“I thought you said bringing him back wasn’t possible,” Sam said, turning back to Chuck. The man shrugged.

“I said it was something we didn’t have time for,” he explained. “Then after we went against Amara I was too weak for something that complex. Before I came here I asked her for help and between the two of us it didn’t take long at all.”

“How much do you know?” Castiel asked, wondering what Gabriel had been filled in on.

“I caught him up on everything,” Chuck answered. 

“Um, not to sound ungrateful or anything because I definitely am, but why did you do this?” Sam asked. He felt like he was breaking some sacred rule by questioning God but he had to know. 

“I knew how much you blamed yourself for what happened. I also knew about your…feelings.” Chuck stood up and walked over to Sam, putting a hand on his shoulder. “You carry so many burdens, Sam, and while I can’t relieve all of them, I knew I could at least do this for you.”

“Thank you,” Sam said. He hadn’t ever really been able to explore his feelings for the archangel but he knew he felt something. He had ever since they first met at the college so many years ago. Maybe now he’d get the chance to see where that led him. 

“Well, I guess I should be going,” Chuck said, a hint of disappointment noticeable in his voice. 

“Already?” Castiel asked, standing up to join them.

“Yeah. I took care of what I needed to. I have some family bonding to get back to.” 

“Okay,” Sam said. As much as he didn’t want Chuck to leave he could definitely empathize with what the guy was feeling. He and Dean had been through it plenty of times before. Gabriel took his hand and gave a little squeeze in support. “Thank you, Chuck,” Sam added. “For everything.”

“Hey, no getting all emotional,” Chuck said when he noticed how down everyone looked. “Dean will be back soon and I’ll still be watching out for you all. And if you ever need me, you know how to reach me.” He smiled fondly, winked at Gabriel, and snapped his fingers.

....................................

“Welcome back,” Amara said when Chuck returned. As he sat down next to her she handed him a glass of what appeared to be a tropical smoothie. “How did things go?”

“I think it all went well. Thanks for your help with Gabriel.”

“Not a problem, brother.” She took a sip of her own drink. “Always happy to help out my nephews,” she added with a small laugh. 

“So, where were we?” Chuck asked, propping his legs up on the low railing and leaning back in his chair. 

“We were doing what we should have done a long time ago,” Amara admitted. Chuck heard the sorrow in her voice and held out his hand.

“It’s okay, sis. We both made mistakes. What matters is that we’re here now.” Amara smiled at him and put her hand in his. Finally, as they looked out over the sand at the ocean, they realized that they both had what they had wanted all along; to be together.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story! I'm always open to feedback/constructive criticism. I'm currently working on a sequel to this so look out for that.


End file.
